User blog:Nothing to see here.
My unpopular Pokémon opinion is that I hate Pokémon. Yes, I know I'm saying this on a Pokémon forum, and most, if not all, of the people here are going to disagree with me, but just hear me out. First of all, let's look at the name. Not only is it annoying to type that little accented "é" (I always have to go into Google Translate, select the option of translating from Spanish, and then copy it from there. Urrrrrrgh, so annoying!), but that letter doesn't even exist in Japanese! It literally makes no sense! Why did Nintendo decide to do that? Also, why is it an abbreviation of "Pocket Monsters"?! You don't keep them in your pockets, you keep them in Poké Balls! If anything, it should be Ballmon or something. That would make so much more sense. Then, there's the Pokémon themselves. They're supposed to be based off of real-life animals, but so many of them'' aren't''! Like, look at Voltorb! It's a Poké Ball! That's not creative, it's just advertising! And then, there's things like Grimer and Coughing (I refuse to use the "correct" spelling because it's just a normal word spelled wrong. What the heck, Nintendo!) that PROMOTE POLLUTION! Why? Why do they do this? It's just so awful and I hate it. And don't even get me started on legendaries. So many of them make no sense! It's like, they're based off of things that don't exist! They're supposed to be super powerful, but so many of them are just garbage! They have low stats (Deoxys is super frail and Diancie has no Speed, just for a few examples), unoriginal designs, and they get so much hype! Like, the entire game is based around catching or defeating this super powerful Pokémon, but then you just one-hit KO it with your Charizard! How is that fun? The designs just go over-the-top and need to be simplified to make them actually look like the animals that they're supposed to represent. Otherwise, how can they really be Pokémon? It just makes no sense! And then, of course, there's competitive battling. Not only is competitive battling utterly iuseless/i, it causes people to cheat to get perfect Pokémon! You aren't supposed to have perfect Pokémon, that just defeats the whole point of the game! Competitive battling just honestly makes no sense to me. So many people play it and talk about it and it's just so annoying! I can't go to any Pokémon forum without seeing a million people talking about competitive battling like it's fun or something! I've never tried it, and I don't ever plan to. It's just a waste of time and it makes no sense and I hate it so much. You might be thinking, "what about the games themselves?" Well, those are dumb too. The regions are boring, and the player character doesn't even get to fight. What's the point of an RPG where your character doesn't even get to fight? It's so weird. I prefer games like Tetris where you can actually fight with your main character. Then, there are the Pokémon that just come along and ruin the whole thing! You know which ones I'm talking about. Not common ones like Pidgey and Rattata, those ones are actually pretty cool because they're based off of actual animals. I'm talking about ones like Slowbro and Lapras. They don't even look like real animals! Other Pokémon that I just can't stand are ones like Blaziken and Alakazam, because their designs literally make no sense! Whatever. I think I've got that all out of my system now. Plus, I need to get back to my game of Flappy Bird! Bye, guys! Category:Blog posts